Evergreen
by GothicCheshire
Summary: If only your friends stayed Evergreen, and you weren't left alone.


_Disclaimer: Own nothing aside from a rather strange obsession with all things weird. Whoo, weird. Have something depressing, on me._

..................................................................................................................

Scamper stood alone, staring off into the distance. At one time he wouldn't have been alone. He would have stood next to Igor, next to Eva…next to Brain. His best friend. His best friend who had finally done what he had wanted to do himself for years, he had killed himself.

It was such a stupid accident, such a stupid accident that would have been hysterical, if it wasn't so serious, if it hadn't led to his death. He had been there, holding his arm, only noticing just how cold it was, when he faded away, the fluid leaking from his jar…Brian's jar. A small smile twisted his mouth, how angry Brain would have been at one time. He hated being called Brian. At the time Scamper had thought it served him right for spelling his name like that. On his jar…in permanent ink. But now…he knew that he would have called him friend.

Igor had died in a less tragic fashion, but his passing was felt just the same. An old man, his reign as mayor had been long and successful, but he couldn't stand up to time as well as he had managed to stand up to the evil scientists that thought to grind him to the floor. He had died peacefully, much the way that he had lived, once he had gotten over the dream of being an evil scientist. Scamper had listened to Eva's wailing after he had passed, his heart breaking piece by piece.

Eva…he missed her too. She had always been kind and gentle. Too kind and gentle. It was so easy to fool her, so easy to take advantage of her wonderful naivety that made her so innocent. It was always hard to imagine that she had once possessed the capacity for great evil as well. Once the Evil Bone was destroyed, she had lost the ability, instead, living the life of a kind hearted actress. A kind hearted actress who died of a broken heart. They hadn't had children. Made, or…shudder at the thought, born. Eva hadn't been made with the ability to give life. Instead having been made to destroy, even though she had given life to Scamper for a time. A want to live, a NEED to live had been given to him, and now…they were dead

They were dead. They were all dead. He wished he could be dead. Oh God, how he wished he could be dead. But there was no chance of that happening. There was no hope for it. He was immortal. How he hated being immortal. How he hated it…

He wrapped his arms around himself, a shudder passing through him as he fought back sobs with ruthless efficiency. He had shed too many tears for them. A deep breath wracked his thin frame, his grief having destroyed his ability to eat years ago. A further deep breath, a sigh, and a straightening of limbs, his hands rubbing at his eyes. Finally he turned around, walking back to his lonely existence. His fingers twitching and eyes downcast. There was nothing left for him, he had known on some level that he would lose his friends at some point in time, but that hadn't prepared him. He hadn't known that he would have felt like his heart had been torn to bits as a piece of him broke off and died.

He wished he had, he would have tried harder to die. The thought made him pause. Would he really have? Was it better not to have gotten attached to them in the first place? He stopped in the middle of the room he had been visiting every week since they had died, and looked around.

Eva's necklace, her posters, her gowns and wigs, each he had so painstakingly created for her with nothing but the deepest affection. Igor's blueprints, pictures, pens, other inventions…he wondered why he had never thought to create a person for him to spend time with, but he didn't hold it against him. He never could. He had known the amount of love he had for Eva, he had known that he was old news. He had known that Igor never wanted to make him feel like that, even though he had… His eyes then trailed over Brain's heap of junk, everything from ribbons to growth serum. A small smile twisted his mouth again as he pictured the crazy robot running down the halls with ribbon… All the way out the window, down the side of a four story house, to smash at the bottom.

He immediately began banging his head against the wall; he didn't want to remember that, he never wanted to remember that… He didn't want to remember them like that. He didn't want to remember him… a groan and a frantic rushing around as he tried desperately to get rid of the memories. Tears clogging his throat, his eyes, his mind…

He never saw it coming; first he was running around in panic, the next he had run into a table, sent it toppling over, and like trail of dominoes sent the rest crashing to the ground in a heap. A sob finally broke free. He fell to his knees, tears spilling down his whiskers, down his face, down onto a small plant…

His eyes widened, red staring at the plant in wide eyed awe, rubbing the tears out of his eyes, he reached out, his hand seizing the plant with shaky amazement. A quick glance over it revealed it to have not changed a bit since he had last seen it. Eva's Prehistoric Evergreen…his gift…his memory…his friends. He clutched it to him, hugging onto the plant as though it was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him whole.

He had forgotten all about it. He had forgotten the feeling of joy that had bubbled up from his stomach as Eva handed it to him, telling him that it was a way to always remember them, to keep him company. He felt the joy now, the feeling of having something with him that would always be as he was, would always be young, would always be whole, and would never die. He knew the plant would never replace his friends, would never replace their love, their fondness for him, but he knew he would always have it.

He'd just have to give some of their love to it.. He could do that. He could certainly do that.


End file.
